


Lust For Life

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Initally, this was just going to be fluff, but I had just seen Notting Hill and the Manchester Terror attacks so I was uplifted but sad and angry and a bit mad at the world, so I wrote this fluf-fic/sex-fic lovely and the start and the end - well a bit sad at the end - but I just hope it's ok.As I said, fluff and stuff.





	Lust For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Initally, this was just going to be fluff, but I had just seen Notting Hill and the Manchester Terror attacks so I was uplifted but sad and angry and a bit mad at the world, so I wrote this fluf-fic/sex-fic lovely and the start and the end - well a bit sad at the end - but I just hope it's ok.
> 
> As I said, fluff and stuff.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Mark Blackthorn's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed at the Los Angeles Institute, the cold air suddenly biting at his bare chest and torso, and his elf bolt necklace swung limply against it.  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
"What the hell...?" Mark whispered going over to his bedroom window, where the blind was closed. He pulled on the black beaded cord, and as the blind rolled up, Mark's breath hitched in his chest.  
It was Kieran, crouching on his outer windowsill, looking up at Mark and into his blue and gold eyes with so rare a form of clarity that Mark was momentarily taken aback by it.  
Kieran.  
His Kieran.  
"Oh, shit." He said, and Kieran smirked. Either he could lip read, or he had heard what Mark had said.  
Kieran beckoned with one finger, that seemed to glow white, but Mark didn't budge, only moved a step back from the window.  
A slight frown came to Kieran's lips. After a couple of minutes, their gazes both locked on each other, Kieran's hand reached up and pressed his hand gently to the glass. Due to the warmth of his skin against the cold glass, a fog, a near ice, formed around his touch. Mark swallowed, and closed his eyes briefly.  
Don't be stupid. It's Kieran. Love of your life. The only one. We've both killed each other, over and over, time and time again, but none more so than how much I could and do possibly loving him. Be brave. Be brave. The words echoed inside Mark's head, and when he opened his eyes, his heart nearly burst to still find that Kieran was still there, as patience had never really been his sort of thing. His eyes were closed, and just above his fingertips, his fore-head was leant against the glass.  
Mark breathed, took a step closer, and in turn, his pressed his fingertips to the glass, and his fore-head - a perfect, symmetrical match to Kierans.  
Mark could almost feel the warmth of his skin through the glass, the heat of his breath.  
But not just.  
Not just.  
He and Kieran both opened their eyes at the same time, and at the exact moment it was like a contract was signed, sealed, and delievered.  
Mark hefted open the window, and Kieran slid into the room, immediatly crashing his lips with Mark's, stifling a moan as Mark's arm locked like a vice around his waist, momentarily making him lose his footing and sending them to the ground of Mark's bedroom.  
Mark couldn't even begin to describe how much he had missed this. How much he had missed Kieran, in his arms.  
"I do not think we need a argument over who is on top," Kieran whispered between fierce, passionate kisses, and Mark laughed, slipping Kieran's tunic over his head, his hands once again tracing over the newly unfamiliar body, and Mark smirked at the little involountary reactions that Kieran's body made under his hands.  
"Yeah, I don't think it'd hurt for you to go bottom once in a while." Mark agreed, a hand tangled in Kieran's hair, another in the small of his back, kissing and nipping a sweet column down Kieran's neck.  
He would hate to admit it in real life, and hopefully he would never have too, but once again under Mark's touch, he felt not unlike a teenage mundane on their first time.  
He disliked it, but didn't mind, as it was just them, two lovers, soon to come one one way or another.  
Kieran flipped them over, in the process nearly going under Mark's bed. Mark gasped, as Kieran bit down savagely on his neck, full intent of leaving a mark and a massive bruise, distracting Mark for slipping his fingertips down, brushing the head of Mark's cock.  
Mark chuckled, and ran his tongue over Kieran's bottom lip, getting a appreactive noise of approval.  
"Fuck me, for god's sake," Kieran groaned against Mark's mouth, and Mark grinned.  
"Well I can't do it under a bed," Mark reasoned and Kieran laughed. "But we have to be quiet, really quiet -"  
"None of your family are asleep in this hall," Kieran said.  
"Tavvy ended up falling asleep in the room across the hall - Livvy and Dru call it his thinking place. Children thinking always seems odd to me."  
Kieran rolled his eyes, and rolled his hips against Mark's in a way that could ony be considered lewd.  
Mark leaned forward suddenly, pulling Kieran up onto the bed with him, straddling him firmly, leaving Kieran pinned and bewildered to the bed. Mark winced nearly imperceptibly as Kieran's fingers trailed over the wound on his lover's neck, kissing him over and over again, and each time Kieran felt like a fire was lit and fulled inside his body, his heart beating eratticaly, a warmth down below that could only be cured by Mark's touch.  
"Stay with me, Kier - I haven't even started...." Mark whispered it like a promise into Kieran's ear, and he nearly shuddered as Mark's hand reached down and closed over his hardened cock, his fingers brushing it's tip.  
"Jesus Christ," Kiera groaned into Mark's neck. "Stop teasing me, you merciless barstard."  
Kieran gave a tiny gasp as suddenly Mark's weight was taken off him, and sensing "at last", kicked off his trousers - as faeries wore no underwear - and went to the top as the two collided back together.  
Kieran kissed and sucked at points along Mark's neck, hands steadily creeping downwards, getting lower and lower.  
Mark gasped as Kieran's mouth finally closed around his cock, sucking hard, his tongue sliding up and down the length a couple of times, and Mark's back arched. He opened his eyes just enough to see Kieran's head bobbing up and down....  
"Kier, I'm going to -" Mark began but it turned into nothingness as a hand curled into his hair and Kieran kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue over Mark's.  
Kieran tugged at Mark's hair. "Don't even think about it."  
"Fucking hell, Kier..." Mark groaned as Kieran leant down and kissed him again, tugging at his lower lip.  
Kieran grinned against Mark's mouth and rolled his hips, and Mark's back arched a little.  
"Turn over," he whispered to Kieran and his lover smirked.  
"I've barely started." He told Mark, but Mark pushed at his chest. When Kieran didn't move, Mark shoved against him, and they rolled over. Kieran gasped as Mark pulled him roughly to him, his arms circling around Kieran's neck, ssliding his tongue into his mouth and rocking his hips against Kieran, his bare cock rubbing against Kieran's entrance. Kieran's hand went to reach down but Mark's hand trapped it above his head, restriciting him. Kieran felt completely shocked, but never so turned on in his life. Kieran usually disliked been the non-dominant one, but with Mark right now at that moment, he couldn't have given a damn.  
Mark slipped a finger inside Kieran, then a second, then a third, stretching him, and seeing that Kieran was at the brink he slipped his cock in until it couldn't go any further and he clamped his mouth onto Kieran's as he groaned.  
Mark pulled back out of Kieran until the tip of his cock was inside him, then he slammed back into Kieran. Mark began to thrust repeatedly in at Kieran, almost violently, Mark's elf bolt necklace hanging from his chest swinging between them, and both fought fiercely to keep their eyes open, and locked on each other's.  
"Kier, I'm going to come." Mark groaned, leaning forwards, pinning his arms either side of Kieran's head, his lips ghosting Kierans, and within a split second he came inside Kieran, Kieran's back arched against Mark and his arms became like a vice around Mark, but he couldn't have cared a single bit.  
They both groaned and fell together limply in a tangle mess, Kieran still inside Mark, but the both of them were too drained to do anything about it.  
Mark softly breathed against Kieran's neck, his face buried into the crook of his lover's neck and Mark didn't know what Kieran interpreted it as, but he groaned again and said, "Christ, give me a minute...."  
A moment later, Kieran's hands trailed down Mark's stomach line, but Mark put a hand down ad stopped them as they brushed his abdomen.  
"Kieran, just...."  
"Just what, Mark?" Kieran breathed quietly into Mark's ear, and he turned his head to the side ever so slightly to be closer to Kieran's voice.  
Mark closed his eyes. "Kier, just....just let me love you. Because, when the sun rises, we won't be the same. What we have won't be the same. Nothing will be the same, and after tonight -"  
"We can't be together." Kieran finished Mark's sentence, and his hair turned a pale grey that could easily be mistaken for white, but there was black rippled through it at the tips. He was sad and angry, but he understood.  
Both of them winced slightly as Kieran took himself from inside Mark, and laid down beside him, putting an arm over his chest and laying his head beside Mark's.  
"I believe that there are a few more hours until I have to let you go, Mark." Kieran said quietly.  
Mark didn't reply, because there was nothing to say because the both of them knew exactly what the rise of the morning would bring, and what it would mean for them both in every way possible.  
"Do you forgive me?" Kieran asked after a while.  
"What do you mean?" Mark turned his head and searched Kieran's face.  
"For the scars now on Emma and Julian's back."  
"I don't blame you anymore, but it's something I'll never forget." Mark looked out to the sky through the open window, and his eyes widened slightly at the glow of the city over the dark sky, making the simple clouds glow the whole spectrum of blue with white, twinkling stars scattered through them.  
"So is this what it is? The afterlove."  
Mark chuckled. "What else did you think it was? Is?"  
"Us."


End file.
